Enchanted
by roguegirl9929
Summary: 25 sentences on Zaraki and Unohana...a lot of family-ish stuff in here becuase where ever Kenpachi goes, Yachiru goes too!


Disclaimer: Honestly...if you really think I own this...I'd say get help.

1. Green

Unohana leaned back against the green sheets of the bed as Kenpachi loomed over her, eyes glazed with lust.

2. Window

Yumichika, Ikkaku, Hisagi, Iba, Kira, and Renji stared, open-mouthed as Kenpachi and Unohana walked, holding hands, past the window of the bar.

3. Eyes

Kenpachi's eyes weren't particularly beautiful or unique, but whenever she saw the way he looked at Yachiru, Unohana couldn't help but fall in love with him all over again.

4. Time

Unohana always knew she wanted to be a mother, but due to a childhood injury couldn't ever get pregnant, so she merely pushed the thought away as impossible, until a young, handsome, rough looking young father showed up as the new captain of Squad 11 and suddenly, for the first time Unohana gave hope to being a mother.

5. Light

Kenpachi noticed the natural light that seemed to come from Unohana whenever she was happy and beamed when he saw it around her whenever she was with him.

6. Fun

Their versions of fun differed but worked hand in hand...he'd get banged up and she would heal him.

7. Sing

One of Kenpachi's favorite things to do was watch Unohana, who didn't particularly have a good voice, sing with Yachiru who adored it, making it all worthwhile.

8. Warm

Zaraki wasn't a particularly warm person, but Unohana had enough warmth for the both of them.

9. Seduce

Neither Kenpachi nor Unohana were particularly good at seduction, however they both found the other undeniably sexy.

10. Rainbow

One of their favorite memories was when they went to the beach and saw a huge rainbow that delighted Yachiru and Unohana to know end.

11. Rain

Ikkaku and Yumichika both realized Captain Unohana was here for good when Kenpachi tracked mud in the apartment from the rain and Unohana chastised him and told him to clean it up...and he obeyed with a word.

12. Flower

When they asked Yachiru to be the flower girl at their wedding both were rewarded with a huge hug and kiss.

13. Study

It had taken years of hard work and studying to achieve her rank of captain, so she admire Kenpachi simply for his raw power.

14. Mirror

Kenpachi rarely looked at himself until, before his date with Unohana, he caught himself fixing his hair in the mirror.

15. Hug

Before he left on his mission Kenpachi scooped up both his girls into a giant bear hug.

16. Art

When Kenpachi had inquired about the picture Yachiru was drawing she had responded, "My family. Me, you Kenny, big brothers, Yumi and Baldy, and Mommy Braid-chan!"

17. Hide

Their first time together Unohana had blushed and tried to turn away only to have Kenpachi catch her chin, "Yer beautiful...don't hide that."

18. Dinner

Kenpachi's favorite time of day came after dinner during the quiet moments as Yachiru sat on his lap eagerly listening to the book Unohana read aloud to her.

19. Shoes

Kenpachi first noticed Unohana was officially living with him when he saw the three pairs of shoes by the door: tiny- Yachiru, huge- himself, and medium- Unohana.

20. Music*

When Rukia gave Yachiru a CD of kids songs for her birthday Kenpachi and Unohana found themselves dancing around the living room happily with her.

21. Heart

Unohana opened the heart shaped chocolate from Kenpachi with a smile and popped it into her mouth before heading into work.

22. Short

Despite her lack of height Unohana was the only person Kenpachi was truly scared of.

23. Comfort

When Yachiru was stuck in Squad 4 with severe pneumonia, Unohana stayed by Kenpachi's side offering him support and comfort as his little girl healed.

24. Idea

The first time Kenpachi had an idea that Unohana was the woman for him was when she calmed an inconsolable Yachiru who had to get a flu shot, with soft words, a hug, and a lollipop.

25. Jump

Unohana could only laugh when she caught her boyfriend and their little girl jumping up and down on the bed.

*Can't you see them dancing around like the last scene in _Enchanted_?


End file.
